


Trio vs. Twins

by magic713



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/pseuds/magic713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Fisheye tries to talk to his comrades, as Usagi is attacked, they are interrupted by Dead Moon agents to ride the circus of the Trio once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio vs. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene rewrite of the episode “Mirror of Dreams! Amazon’s Final Stage”. Something I wrote for fun, to fill the hours.

Usagi found herself bound to a slate by the Dead Moon Circus member, Hawk’s Eye. Her Dream Mirror now exposed, Hawk’s Eye was preparing to look into it. That is until Fisheye and Tiger’s Eye showed up.  
  
“Stop,” Fisheye said, as he was being restrained by Tiger Eye, “Sailor Moon is not the one.”  
  
Both of Fisheye’s comrades looked at him, wide-eye from this new piece information.  
  
“Sailor Moon, hmm,” a voice said. The trio looked around for the person intruding on their conversation. They saw, near Usagi, a man appear. He had light long blond hair that curled at his forehead and was tied in a ponytail. His outfit had a checkered pattern with grey and white squares. He displayed a slight smile and eyes closed, with his hands folded as he leaned against the slate. “Then this mirror should be interesting”.  
  
“What are you doing here,” Tiger’s Eye said.  
  
“Apparently, you three have outlived your jobs. It’s time for some fresh blood and we are here to help clean up,” the man said with a gleeful expression.  
  
“We?” Hawk’s Eye asked, when suddenly he was punched in the face by another person who looked and dressed exactly like the other stranger, only with black squares instead of grey on his outfit. His attack threw Hawk’s Eye off his feet, away from Usagi.  
  
“That’s right,” the assailant said, as the twins stood back to back together.  
  
“The Dead Moon’s top assassins, Xenotime-”  
  
“-and Zeolite.”  
  
“Now I’ll look for Pegasus-,” Xenotime said.  
  
“-While I keep our guests entertained,” Zeolite finished.  
  
Xenotime looked into the Dream Mirror, while Usagi screamed in pain. Zeolite reached into his sleeve and pulled out a dagger. He balanced the tip on his finger, while facing the Amazon Trio.  
  
“Now watch carefully,” Zeolite said, as the Amazon Trio prepared for a fight. And with a flick of his wrist, the dagger was thrown from his finger, at the trio. They dodge, but it nicked Fisheye on the shoulder.  
  
Xenotime removed his head from the mirror. “No Pegasus,” he said.  
  
“What a shame. Oh well, there’s just one last problem to deal with,” Zeolite responded, pulling out three daggers in each hand, with Xenotime pulling out three daggers of his own, as they looked mischievously at the trio.  
  
Hawk’s Eye pulled out a torch and blew fire at them, but the twins gracefully dodged the blast acrobatically and as Xenotime was making his landing, he launched a dagger at Hawk’s Eye, grazing Hawk’s Eye’s ribs and forcing him to stumble.  
  
“Careful,” Xenotime said, “Wouldn’t want to end the fun too soon.”  
  
Tiger’s Eye and Fisheye went after each twin. Fisheye threw his own dagger at one twin, but he made the dagger slip up one of his sleeves and it exited the other sleeve point-first, flying at Fisheye.  
  
Tiger’s Eye flicked his whip at the other twin, but the assassin forced the whip to wrap around his set of daggers in one hand and used the other set to cut the whip. He moved quickly at Tiger’s Eye, and used his daggers as claws, scratching Tiger’s Eye across the face.  
  
The trio was rounded together between the two twins.  
  
“Ready?” one twin asked.  
  
“Ready,” the other answered.  
  
The two began to juggle their knives into the air. The suddenly, both twins threw one knife to the other. Their knives, cut one or more of the Amazon Trio, and was easily caught by the other twin, as they continued with the juggling. They continued this performance as the trio were getting cut up by their attacks. While the cuts individually were superficial, together the wounds began to exhaust the three. Fisheye was about to set free Chibiusa, and he found himself pinned to the ground by a wall of daggers, as Zeolite was floating above.  
  
“I guess we can start with the catch of the day,” Xenotime said, as he threw a dagger directed at Fisheye’s chest. However, Hawk’s Eye stepped in the path of the dagger, and it embedded in his chest instead, before vanishing, leaving a hole.  
  
As Tiger’s Eye and Fisheye mourned their fallen comrade, the twins laughed.  
  
“One down-“  
  
“-two to go.”  
  
Fisheye used this chance to summon Chibiusa and Tiger’s Eye released Usagi from her prison, as her Dream Mirror returned to her.  
  
“Sailor Moon, please, we can’t stop the Dead Moon Circus, but perhaps you can,” Fisheye said.  
  
“Fine, traitors,” the twins said, sending their daggers, killing the two members. The trio turned back into animals and Usagi and Chibiusa transformed into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
“Hm, more fun for us,” Xenotime said to the Senshi, as the twins pulled out their knives.  
  
“Ahh,” Zeolite shouted as he was hit by a blast of lightning.  
  
“What-” Xenotime said, before he was hit by a blast of fire. They collapsed and saw the other four Senshi appear.  
  
“You dare,” they said, gripping their weapons and throwing them as the Senshi began to dodge them.  
  
“Moon Gorgeous Meditation” Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her Moon Kaleidoscope at them.  
  
The twins screamed and shattered into pieces, leaving nothing behind but two daggers pinned in the ground in an X-shape, before they dissolved into black smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> From here on it follows the rest of the canon episode’s format. They mourn the trio, Pegasus saves them and turns them into humans, blah-blah-blah. I just wanted to write this anime episode with the proper assassins for the Amazon Trio, rather than some random Lemure. 
> 
> For those who don’t know, Xenotime and Zeolite are manga-only characters who had skills in knife throwing, so I just applied it here. I thought they were interesting characters and it seems weird that they have never appeared outside of the manga. Hopefully they will appear in Crystal.


End file.
